What is a Family?
by Dark-Shadow-Knight13
Summary: "Your kits are dead." He left without another word, but not before throwing 3 bodies in front of their wide eyes. The oldest of Dark Kat's three daughters is beginning to have strange dreams. Dreams that seem familiar somehow. Will she learn the truth of her heritage or are she and her sisters doomed to live under Dark Kat's leadership for the rest of their nine lives?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:A WAR LOST

They tangled with the devil and lost. Dark Kat had won and there was nothing they could do about it. He killed Mayor Manx and captured Deputy Mayor Briggs, Commander Ulysses Feral, his niece Lieutenant Felina Feral, and the Swat Kats.

Dark Kat enslaved the citizens of Megakat city and ruled all criminal activity legal. To make matters worse while all this was happening Felina, Callie, and Kari, who were all pregnant at the time of their capture, suddenly went into labor at the same time.

Learning this new information gave the cunning kat a wickedly clever idea. He waited and as soon as the three kits were born, snatched them from the exhausted she-kats. The three toms could do nothing as Dark Kat threatened the three kit's lives if they tried anything. They could only watch as he carried the kits out of sight. When he came back an hour later he was covered in blood.

"Your kits are dead." He left without another word, but not before throwing three lifeless bodies in front of their wide eyes.

The she-kats reached for the bodies of their young kits and cradled them against their chests. Tears flowed down their cheeks as loud wails escaped their throats. The kats fell into the comforting arms of their mates and cried themselves to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1: A LAZY DAY AND A LECTURE

_**Sixteen Years Later**_

I wiped a strand of dark hair out of my face with a paw and stood staring at my defeated opponent. My sister.

"Better luck next time Chris." I said while staring into her angry green eyes.

The thirteen year old just huffed and accepted my offered paw. We left the training room and headed for the dining area.

"Chris! Micah! Wait up!" We turned to see our ten year old sister, covered head-to-paw in paint and what looked like glitter running toward us. An envelope was clutched tightly in one paw.

"What have you got there Vanessa?" Chris asked pointing to the envelope.

The young she-kat looked at us with her mischevious brown eyes and smiled.

"It's a card I made for Papa Dark Kat." She answered in her sweet little voice.

We all smiled at that name. Dark Kat was the kat who had raised us since our parents, who worked for him, died. He cared for us like we were his own and had become a father to all three of us.

"Were you on your way to give that to Dark Kat?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Did you want us to go with you?" Chris asked.

The young kat always loved whenever her big sisters agreed to accompany her on a gift-giving journey to their dad. He would growl at them to stop bothering with such trivial things and focus on training or give them an assignment to do, but all three suspected he really loved getting gifts from them and was just trying to act tough.

The three of us made our way to Dark Kat's room and knocked.

"Enter!" A loud voice said.

We obeyed.

"Hello Dark Kat." We all greeted.

When we each turned seven he told us to stop calling him 'Dad' and start calling him 'Dark Kat.' When we eached asked for a reason he growled, 'Because I said so!' and forbid any more questions.

"What is it?" He asked while regarding us with the slightest hint of suspicion.

We pushed Vanessa in front of us and she offered him the envelope. He took it and opened it with one swift movement of his claw.

"What's this?"

"It's a picture of our family Papa Dark Kat." Vanessa said in a small voice. "I made it for you."

"You need to stop wasting your time with this nonsense and focus on your training." He said sternly.

"We understand." Chris broke in before I could.

I stared at her in surprise. Normally she would argue with him until he threatened to give her a good smack. Then she would keep her mouth shut until we were alone and voice her frustrations to us. Agreeing with Dark Kat just wasn't her style.

Dark Kat turned his fierce gaze to me and my words got stuck in my throat. I took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"We'll stop fooling around and focus on our training. We promise." I said as steadily as I could.

His eyes swept from me to Vanessa who had her ears flat against her head and her tail down. She just nodded.

He turned his back to us, a clear sign that we were dismissed.

We left without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2: A DISCOVERY

_An Hour Later_

"Micha, get me another jar of mongo peppers would you?" Chris asked.

I sighed and placed another jar on my tray along with my burger and fries. I'd got Vanessa her food first then mine and Chris's. Chris absolutely loved mongo peppers and would eat them all day if she could.

"Dark Kat doesn't want you eating these you know." I said as I placed the jar down. She was digging into her previous jar with gusto.

She wiped her paws and started on the second jar.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She looked at me. "Right?"

I nodded.

I dug into my burger and finished everything in record time. I grabbed everyone's trash and headed for the garbage can to throw it away.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed several of Dark Kat's creeplings leaving with several trays of food. That was odd since creeplings didn't eat normal food.

I waited a few minutes and followed them. They led me to the second level, the third, the fourth, then finally the basement level. The creeplings stopped at a large metal door and a large kat I'd seen plenty of times opened it and they all entered.

I know I should have probably gone back upstairs instead of following, but I was just too curious for my own good. They stopped in front of a row of cages. I ducked behind a crate so I wouldn't be seen.

"The Great Dark Kat graces us with his presence. What an honor." A sarcastic voice said gruffly.

"Cool it T-Bone." A second voice said.

Dark Kat chuckled.

"It hurts my feelings to know you don't appreciate my hospitality Swat Kat." Dark Kat said.

"I'm sure your feelings are just fine Dark Crud." A female voice said.

_How many prisoners did Dark Kat have down here?_ I continued listening.

"Quiet Felina!" A gruff voice said.

This voice spoke with authority unlike the first one.

"I admire your spunk lieutenant, but I suggest you take your uncle's advice and hold your tongue." Dark Kat said coldly.

"Did you need something Dark Crud?" Another female voice spoke coldly.

Dark Kat chuckled.

"My dear Kari, I merely came to give you some food and assure that you were all comfortable."

There was a light chuckle.

"Something funny Razor?"

"Yeah. You. If you wanted us 'comfortable' you'd let us out of these cages Dark Kat."

"But if I let you out you'd just try to stop me and-"

_Achoo!_

Dark Kat turned in my direction and I ducked.

_Crud!_ I was in so much trouble if he found me. Dark Kat had told all of us many times that we were _never ever_ to go in the basement. He said there were alot of dangerous chemicals in here and he didn't want us to get hurt.

The funny thing was, I hadn't noticed a single container of anything resembling chemicals. The only things in the room I saw were cages and several crates. Absolutely nothing resembling a chemical.

_Why would Dark Kat lie to us? Did it have something to do with whoever he was keeping locked up in here? What was a 'Swat Kat?' and why did the voice that belonged to someone called Razor sound so familiar to me?_

Dark Kat turned his attention back to his prisoners. I turned my attention back to him.

"I'll be going now. I have some business to attend to." He gave them a mock bow. "Until next time."

I ducked again as he headed for the door. I watched him leave and waited for a few minutes. The creeplings left soon after and when I was certain the people in the cages wouldn't see me, I left.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3: DEBATING AND FUN

"Where did you go Micha?" Chris demanded when I walked into my room five minutes later.

She and Vanessa were in my room playing a card game on the laptop that had been given to me on my birthday last month. The old one got damaged when Chris tried to blackmail Hard Drive into giving her his surge coat. Why she wanted it was beyond me.

Let's just say he didn't take it very well. He went inside my computer and completely destroyed it. The thing was useless.

I told Dark Kat, who kicked Hard Drive out of the ship and grounded Chris. He got the new laptop when he left for an errand. I just walked into my room and there it was on my bed.

I snatched the laptop and closed her game.

"Hey! I was winning!" She growled.

"PAWS OFF MY COMPUTER!" I snarled.

I put it up and sat on my bed. I sighed.

"So...where were you anyway?" She asked.

"Nowhere."

She looked at me and I became a little uneasy. We never lied or kept secrets from one another. We didn't even keep secrets from Dark Kat!

This was hard and as much as I hated keeping secrets from my sisters, I just couldn't tell them anything. Not until I knew what exactly was going on.

"Micha."

Vanessa's voice snapped me from my thoughts. I turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Can we play a game?"

* * *

_Several Hours Later_

"Totally unfair." Chris mumbled as she paid for the ice cream.

Vanessa and I licked our treats happily as she sulked.

"You shouldn't have challenged us to a two-on-one tennis match." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah." Vanessa retorted. Chris snorted and sipped her shake.

I yawned.

"You tired sis?"

I nodded.

"I think I'm gonna turn in." I said as I stretched.

"Already?" She eyed me suspiciously. "It's only ten-thirty."

"I'm just really tired."

She nodded in understanding.

"Goodnight Chris. Goodnight Vanessa."

"Goodnight Micha. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the creeplings bite." Vanessa sang.

I chuckled lightly and left.

By the time I made it to my room I was ready to collapse. I changed my clothes and did just that. Little did I know it wouldn't be the peaceful sleep that I was hoping for.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4: NIGHTMARES

Everywhere I looked darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see anything. A scream made me turn my head.

Thousands of kats running for their nine lives as they were mercilessly attacked from above. A strange ship was firing down on them as they headed for cover.

"Enforcers close in on that ship!" A gruff voice ordered.

Several helicopters were in the air and fired at the ship. Their bullets just bounced off the ship's shield.

"Kat's alive!" The gruff voice said.

I turned to see a large dark tom staring at the sky. His eyes went wide as the helicopters were wiped out. He pulled out a radio.

"This is Feral. Get me chopper back-up!" He growled.

"Forget it Feral, your choppers will never make it through that shield." A voice said over the radio.

He looked up to see a black-and-red jet flying over his head.

"Back off Swat Kats! The Enforcers will handle this!"

"Yeah, because you've done such a _marvelous _job so far commander." A voice said sarcastically as the jet landed.

Two toms dressed in red-and-blue flight suits jumped out of the jet and ran up to the large dark tom.

"Where's Kari commander?" The small cinnamon-colored tom asked urgently.

"Your sister is fine Razor. I told her to stay put at the house."

The masked kat let out a sigh of relief. Feral turned his fierce gaze to the kat standing by the one he referred to as Razor.

"Is Felina safe T-Bone?" He asked in a neutral tone.

The larger of the pair nodded his head. "I told her to stay put in the hangar. She's in no condition to be out here fighting since she's eight months pregnant."

"Kari and Callie either." Razor remarked then paused. "Wait. Where is Callie?"

A scream made them turn their heads and they gasped. Kari, Callie and Felina were being pulled to the ship by a strange blue beam and from the looks of it they were unable to move.

"NO!" The three toms roared in fury as they leaped into the beam after their mates. That did nothing as they to became paralyzed upon contact with the strange beam. It carried all six kats to the ship. Their screams of terror were dwarfed by a demented laugh.

* * *

I woke with sweat on my face and a heart that was going two hundred miles an hour. I clutched my sheet in my trembling paw as I tried to calm down.

_What an awful nightmare! It was so real. What did it mean?_

I didn't have any time to ponder it because my door slid open. It was Dark Kat.

He smiled at me.

"Are you all right Micha? I heard cries coming from your room so I came to check on you."

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Nothing to be concerned about Dark Kat." I said carefully.

Why was I being so cautious with him all of a sudden? He'd never hurt me.

He made his way to my bed and sat down watching me carefully. He reached his paw to place it on my forehead. I flinched and shrank back. He frowned.

_Why did I just do that? He just wants to see if I have a fever for kat's sake. He's not going to hurt me._

I took a deep breath and slowly released it. Dark Kat placed his paw on my forehead.

"You don't have a fever Micha," He began, "However you do look a little exhausted. I know I tell you to concentrate on your training, but not so much that you overexert yourself."

"I know, but it was totally worth it to see the look on Chris's face when I flipped her onto the mat."

Dark Kat chuckled. A creepling came in with a cup and handed it to him. He offered me the cup and I took it. The creepling left.

"This tea will help you relax."

The tea was dark in color with an enticing yet unidentifiable aroma. It had a strong taste of honey and cinnamon.

I finished it in five minutes. After I drank it I suddenly felt very sleepy. Dark Kat took the cup and placed it on the bedside table.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Sleepy." I mumbled.

He stroked my hair.

"Micha."

"Hm?"

"What were you doing in the basement?"

"I was following the creeplings."

"Why?"

"They were carrying food and they don't eat regular food. I followed them to see where they were going."

He stroked my hair roughly. I felt his claws scratch the back of my neck. I kept my mouth shut.

"What did you hear Micha?"

I hesitated and he grabbed me by the shoulders roughly. I gasped.

"WHAT DID YOU HEAR?" He screamed as he dug his claws into my shoulders. I winced.

"Nothing. Nothing of importance! Honest!"

His claws dug deeper into my skin and I screamed.

"STOP!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5: A MISSION

My eyes flew open and I looked around wildly. A sheen of sweat was on my forehead and I wiped it away.

The clock read nine fifteen so I pulled myself out of bed and headed for the shower.

Thirty minutes later I was finishing my hair when Chris entered. She was dressed in shorts, a tank top and black boots. Her hair was in a braid that went down to her waist.

"You slept late."

"I know." I ran a comb through my long hair and winced as I struggled with a knot.

"Vanessa missed you at breakfast. She was pouting through the entire meal because she missed her favorite sister."

"I know."

I hissed as the comb came in contact with another knot. _Grr! Stupid, stupid hair!_ I tugged and the knot threatened to take all my hair with it. I sighed and threw the comb to the floor. Chris chuckled and picked up the comb.

"Need some help?" She offered.

"Please?" I said gratefully.

She stood behind me and began to run the comb through my stubborn hair. The comb caught another knot and I mentally screamed. This day was not starting out as I planned.

"Allright Micha," She said as she put the comb down, "What look are we going for today? Flirty? Bold? Daring? You name it and I do it."

I sighed.

"Just my usual style V."

She pouted.

"You're no fun."

I grinned.

"I try. Thanks."

She pulled a hair.

OW! She did that on purpose!

* * *

I rubbed the back of my neck and moaned.

"What's wrong?"

I glared at her.

"You burned my neck while you were straightening my hair. That's what's wrong!" I yelled.

"I said I was sorry. It's not my fault your hair is almost the same color as your fur. How was I supposed to know the difference?" She said innocently.

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Does Dark Kat have a mission for us?" I asked, eager for something to do.

"Yes, he does. That's why I came to your room. He wanted me to come and get you so he doesn't have to explain everything three times."

Nod.

Maybe a nice quiet mission would help me clear my head.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

I threw my helmet to the ground in anger, not caring when it became cracked.

Easy mission my tail! All we had to do was get the stupid watch from that creepy undead little gnome who calls himself The Pastmaster. Simple right? Wrong.

As soon as we confronted him, he said the only way he would even think about parting with his precious pocket watch was if we gave him some she-kat named Queen Callista. We don't know anyone named Callista. We don't even know any queens!

Needless to say he wasn't happy when we refused his demand to bring him this she-kat. He summoned dinosaurs and dragons and sent them after us. We had to jump out of the way to keep from being crushed by their giant feet.

After two and a half hours of battling them, his creatures finally got the message and headed for safety. Once the minions were taken care of, we just had to deal with the master. The Pastmaster that is.

Vanessa and Chris caught the little gnome and pinned him to the ground.

I snatched the pocket watch and, when he tried to get it back, growled at him to back off or I'd destroy it. That got his attention and he stopped trying to reclaim it.

"Let's go." I ordered.

When we finally reached our bikes the three of us were completely exhausted. Apparently not all of The Pastmaster's monsters had fled. There was one left.


End file.
